


I can hear you

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Legilimency, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: One morning Harry or Draco wakes up and can hear the thoughts of the other. Minimum: 299 words - Maximum: 499 words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	I can hear you

Harry woke up, groaning he placed a hand on his forehead. He had a headache. A sigh next to him and Draco rolled over, looking at him. A slightly panicked expression on his lovers face. 

Harry swore he could hear the  _ what's wrong?  _ that went with the expression. He smiled fondly, Draco was truly a mother hen. However that smile disappeared when Draco looked at him shocked. 

"I'm not a mother hen Harry Potter." the blond scowled, meanwhile Harry could clearly hear the fondly thought  _ idiot _ . 

"Draco please tell me you're using legilimency. Like you did once before." Harry close to begged. 

"I'm not doing anything! It seems like the potion that exploded yesterday during the auror raid has some kind of side effect." 

Harry could see the wheels turning in Draco's head, but what was even more confusing was all the thoughts that hit him at once as the blond thought about solutions. 

"Love please stop thinking. I can hear each and every thing." Harry said, burrowing his face in his pillow as to silence all. 

"Harry, we have to call Hermione. We appear to be sharing all our thoughts and you are not reacting well to it," the blond told, cuddling Harry from the side. 

Harry nodded, but was not quite willing to get up. A sigh was heard, before Draco send his patronus to Hermione explaining the situation. Then he was being held again, hands stroking his hair.

_ I love you _ was heard in his head. He sighed contently, before trying to project it back. A small kiss on his back convinced him that the message was received. Maybe this sharing thoughts wasn't completely bad. 

However he would still be glad if they didn't share their thoughts anymore. Otherwise he would never be able to propose to Draco. 


End file.
